


Дар

by LynxCancer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Movieverse Kylo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед походом на любимый фильм Рей получает маленький подарок от друга. Это приводит к неожиданным последствиям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285094) by [FoxesDance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxesDance/pseuds/FoxesDance). 



Все началось с дурацкой мягкой игрушки. Она не вполне понимала, как это получилось, но до того, как По подарил ей это, все было хорошо. То есть, не то чтобы совсем хорошо, но, по крайней мере, нормально. Все было нормально.

Они собирались в кино, смотреть — уже в третий раз — новые "Космические битвы", и По принес этот глупый сувенир. Он презентовал его с такой важностью, как будто просто подарить было бы недостаточно неловко.

— Да ладно, ты же любишь этого персонажа. Не делай вид, что не хочешь брать, — он заговорщически усмехнулся, тряся этой штукой перед ее носом.

Разумеется, он был прав. Злодей из фильма поразил ее. Это было странно, обычно она предпочитала персонажей, с которыми можно ассоциировать себя — крутых главных героинь, способных разрулить все проблемы, не прибегая к помощи мужчин. И, до выхода последнего фильма, она лишь слегка увлекалась этой франшизой. Но в главном антагонисте было что-то такое, что затронуло глубинные струны ее сердца и вновь и вновь побуждало взглянуть на него еще разок.

Так что ничего страшного не было в том, что он ее привлек. Господи Иисусе, он был хорош! Для этого мужчины она бы сделала все, если б могла. Она чувствовала себя жалкой.

Слегка краснея, она вырвала игрушку из рук друга и направилась в кинотеатр. Ну и что с того, что из-за нее они идут на этот фильм уже в третий раз? Что с того, что она абсолютно уверена: главная героиня просто обязана влюбиться в него в следующем фильме? Он достоин спасения, даже она смогла разглядеть это! Он был таким несчастным, от мыслей о его прошлом ее бедное сердечко разрывалось на части. Им манипулировали, его использовали, отвергли, убедили в том, что его никто не любит, что он недостаточно хорош.

И разве все это не аллегория ее собственной жизни?

Может быть, поэтому он так ее зацепил — его трагическое прошлое так напоминало ее собственное. Правда, она не собиралась становиться злодейкой, чтобы отомстить за всю боль, которую этот мир причинил ей. Но она выбросила эту мысль из головы и, прижав игрушку к груди, уселась вновь наслаждаться фильмом, полностью захваченная сюжетом, который уже, кажется, выучила наизусть.

Выходя из кинотеатра поздним вечером, она вздохнула. Вот из-за этого чувства она и продолжает ходить в кино. Каждый просмотр открывал ей что-то новое, чего она раньше не замечала или не обращала внимания. На этот раз сцена допроса. Хотя она признавала, что в самом диалоге были некоторые элементы изнасилования, но его тон трогал за душу. Он говорил так мягко, как будто заранее жалел о том, что ему придется сделать с этой несчастной девушкой. Как будто старался смягчить неизбежный удар своим сочувствием, своей добротой. Она размышляла о его мотивах, прокручивая в голове возможные причины, по которым он заставлял себя делать такие вещи, хотя и знал, что это неправильно. Пыталась оправдать его злодеяния, представить его в положительном свете. Она стиснула куколку покрепче и вздохнула. Она чокнутая.

Она прогнала эту мысль. Нет, она не собирается превращаться в сумасшедшую девицу, влюбленную в вымышленного персонажа.

Впрочем, это не помешало ей лечь спать в обнимку с плюшевым Кайло Реном, сунув его себе под подбородок.

Вероятно, это была роковая идея. Она же не ребенок, чтобы спать с куклами. И этот подарок был всего лишь шуткой. Даже если в глубине души она его любила.

К черту, это была ужасная идея. Хотя разве тогда она могла знать, как все обернется? Такие вещи не случаются с реальными людьми в реальном мире.

Той ночью ей снился он. Большую часть сна она не запомнила, это были неясные грезы, в которых большие руки обнимали ее, прижимали к широкой груди, длинные стройные ноги обвивались вокруг ее ног — чувственно, но без откровенных подробностей. Ей и раньше снились такие сны, каждый мечтает о ласке и заботе. Но раньше они никогда не были о ком-то конкретном, мужчина из ее грез не имел четких очертаний. А теперь ей, несомненно, приснился ее любимый злодей, тот, кого она мечтала спасти. Во сне она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Любимой и желанной. Все то, чего она не чувствовала в реальном мире.

Наутро она медленно проснулась, не спеша покидать мир снов. Она потянулась и замерла. Что-то твердое и холодное прижималось к ее груди и упиралось в подбородок. Она разлепила сонные веки. Что-то черное.

И это еще не все.

Что-то обивало ее тело. Крепко. Как большие обручи. И что-то переплелось с ее ногами. Когда она попыталась выбраться и отползти от этого неведомо чего в ее кровати, оно только стиснуло ее крепче и завозилось. Оно было теплым. И неожиданно напоминало...

Мужчину.

Она вскочила и под скрип, и "бум", и "Уф!" свалилась с кровати.

Она медленно села на полу, приподнимая голову, пока ее глаза не поднялись над уровнем матраса. Она завороженно уставилась на тело на кровати. На нем были плотные черные одежды. И маска.

В ее постели лежал Кайло Рен.

Нет. Не может быть. Официальный отъезд крыши состоялся. Это же вымышленный персонаж из фильма. Он не живой человек. Живой человек в ее постели.

Тело медленно приподнялось (он приподнялся?) на локтях. Встряхнул головой, огляделся и, наконец, повернулся к ней. 

— Что ты там делаешь внизу? — его голос звучал сонно даже сквозь модулятор маски.

Она ошарашенно затрясла головой:

— Что _ты_ делаешь в моей кровати?

Раздался смешок, черная фигура устроилась на боку, подперев голову рукой в перчатке:

— Ты меня сюда положила, — как будто этот ответ что-то объяснял.

— Что? Нет, я тут ни при чем. Кто ты вообще? Это По тебя послал? Это не смешно, так и передай ему! — она нахмурилась.

Итак, она спорит со своей галлюцинацией. И проигрывает. Ку-ку. Кто там? Сиди, дура, я сам открою.

Он быстро сел. 

— Не знаю никакого По. И меня никто не может никуда послать. Я делаю все, что хочу. Я беру все, что хочу. Я сам распоряжаюсь своей судьбой. — его тон сделался надменным.

— Ну да, конечно. Разумеется. Вот что, игры кончились, Рей прощается с вами. Дверь вон там, — она показала направление.

— Ах, Рей, — ее имя стекло с его языка, как мед, — игры еще и не начинались, — даже искаженный механическим тембром маски, его голос звучал порочно.

Она все еще спит. Это все объясняет. Вот единственная причина всего, что творится: она спит и видит эротический сон про Кайло Рена. С этим можно жить. С этим она не будет спорить.

Она взобралась обратно на кровать и стала коленями на самый дальний краешек.

— Сними маску.

Мужчина на кровати помедлил. Достаточно долго, чтобы она засомневалась в своей "теории сна". Нет, она была права сначала: это какой-то розыгрыш от По. Ее лицо исказилось злостью. Она его убьет. Плевать, что он приходится ее лучшему другу соседом-по-комнате-но-она-то-понимает-что-бойфрендом-даже-если-они-не-признаются. Ее руки сжались в кулаки, комкая подол мешковатой футболки, в которой она спала.

Наконец он поднял руки в перчатках и нащупал пальцами замок где-то на внутренней стороне маски. Замок с шипением открылся. Он наклонил голову и снял шлем. Ее глаза округлились, когда ей предстала сначала копна черных волос, а затем угловатое лицо с резкими чертами. 

— Кайло Рен, — слова сами сорвались с ее губ. Руки сжались еще сильнее, натягивая мягкий трикотаж. Что произошло? Как такое вообще может быть?

Он положил маску на тумбочку и пронзил ее взглядом.

— Я был как в трансе, — ответил он, как будто прочел ее мысли, — ты прижимала меня к груди и смотрела на мою жизнь, как будто проникла мне в голову. Потом ты села в какой-то транспорт и привезла меня сюда.

Она нервно хихикнула. Это было слишком, она не знала, сколько еще выдержит ее рассудок.

Он перебрался по кровати в ее сторону и сгреб ее в объятия раньше, чем она успела отреагировать. Для мужчины его размеров он был необычайно проворен. Одной рукой он взял ее за талию и прижал к своей груди, пальцы другой руки легонько погладили ее щеку. Он пристально заглянул ей в глаза. Слишком пристально. Под его взглядом казалось, что он видит ее душу насквозь.

— Я чувствую это. Твое одиночество. Ты была так напугана. Я вижу твою тоску, желание быть нужной кому-то. Принадлежать кому-то. Ночью, лежа без сна, ты ждала, молила, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел за тобой. И позаботился, — он склонился ближе, их носы почти соприкоснулись. Его полуприкрытые глаза обжигали, как угли, — бояться не надо, я и это чувствую.

Его рука скользнула со щеки на шею. Она ощутила тепло его дыхания на своих губах за мгновение до того, как он впился в них жарким поцелуем.

Ее глаза сами собой закрылись. Она вздохнула ему в рот, и он тут же воспользовался возможностью скользнуть языком вдоль ее языка, почти нежно в сравнении с сокрушительной силой, с которой он прижимал губы к ее губам. Ее руки зашарили по его груди и крепко вцепились в тунику. Он проник под подол ее майки, обхватил ладонью округлый зад, то крепко сжимая, то поглаживая и массируя. Прижатая вплотную к его телу, она ощутила твердость, свидетельство его растущего желания.

Она застонала и обвила руками его шею, зарылась пальцами в его великолепные мягкие волосы. Было уже не важно, что это — сон или чей-то розыгрыш. Это было слишком прекрасно, чтобы не быть правдой. Она целовала его так жадно, словно он был воздухом, которым она дышала. Она растворилась в его руках, его губах, мир сжался до точки соприкосновения их тел, но слишком много слоев отделяло ее от того, что она хотела почувствовать.

Он внезапно отстранился. Она неприлично взвизгнула, оскорбленная тем, что он мог вот так изнасиловать ее губы, а потом покинуть их. Но он всего лишь прервался, чтобы стянуть перчатки.

— Хочу чувствовать тебя, — хрипло прорычал он и заключил ее лицо в свои ладони. 

Оно почти полностью уместилось в них. Пальцы устремились в ее спутанные волосы, и он вновь прильнул к ее губам, безжалостно терзая ее красный и припухший от поцелуев рот.

Он подался назад, сел, подобрав ноги под себя, и она оказалась у него на коленях, оседлав его бедра. Как будто здесь и было ее место, как будто она была создана для этого. Его твердость между ее ног только подхлестнула ее собственное возбуждение, и она повела бедрами из стороны в сторону, наслаждаясь тем, как он застонал, не отрываясь от ее губ. Она просунула руки между ним и собой и отчаянно вцепилась в пряжку ремня, удерживающего его одежды, которые так мешали ей добраться до его тела. Прошло несколько бесконечных, изматывающих секунд, прежде чем она, наконец, расстегнула эту проклятую штуку и отбросила ее на кровать. Ее руки приподняли тяжелую верхнюю накидку, и пальцы зашарили по ткани в поисках застежек. Он положил руки ей на бедра, ритмичными движениями впечатывая в себя. Она застонала, изогнулась и моментально забыла обо всем, что хотела сделать, утонув в ощущениях. Она почувствовала, как он улыбнулся, а потом стал целовать ее горло под линией челюсти. Она запрокинула голову, давая ему присосаться к нежной коже на шее.

Ее дыхание стало неровным. Ей надоело жалеть его проклятую одежду, она запустила пальцы в стык застежки и дернула так, что петли и крючки полетели в стороны. Он засмеялся, не отпуская ее шею:

— Торопишься? — Его руки скользнули от ее бедер вверх к ребрам, задирая футболку, — не надо. Все время мира в нашем распоряжении.

Она не была уверена, насколько это правда. В один прекрасный момент либо она проснется, либо ее галлюцинации закончатся. А она так отчаянно хотела его. Она запустила руки под тяжелую одежду и спустила с его плеч бронированную безрукавку. Он ненадолго оторвался от нее, лишь затем, чтобы высвободить руки, и вновь вернулся, поглаживая большими пальцами чувствительную кожу на нижней части ее грудей. Она запустила пальцы в его волосы и притянула его губы к своим. Как будто она не могла жить, не чувствуя, как его язык проникает ей в рот.

Он положил ее на кровать и склонился над ней, их губы поспешно устремились друг к другу.

— Ты моя, Рей, — проговорил он, возвращая руки на ее зад, — и всегда будешь моей. Одним целым со мной. 

Его пальцы чертили на ее бедрах расширяющиеся круги, забирались под трусики, ласкали нежную кожу между ногами и промежностью, совсем рядом с тем местом, где уже было горячо и влажно, но не доходя до него...

— Я всегда буду здесь, с тобой. Я никогда тебя не покину.

Его слова, его обещания действовали на нее эмоционально и физически. В них было все, что она всегда больше всего мечтала услышать. Много лет она готова была сделать что угодно ради того, чтобы только кто-нибудь сказал ей это. И она делала, делала такие вещи, о которых теперь стыдно было вспоминать, в которых она бы не призналась даже Финну или По. Она уже давно не искала внимания так отчаянно, но у нее внутри все затрепетало при этих словах. Он произнес их, и она чувствовала, что они не пусты, и для нее это было всем.

Он снова сел и медленно стянул ее трусы с ягодиц, с бедер, к лодыжкам, снял со ступней и отбросил прочь. Он взглянул на нее так, словно она заслуживала поклонения, даже сейчас, в ветхой спальной майке, без косметики, волосы в беспорядке после сна. Он желал ее, и ему нисколько не мешала ее растрепанность.

Он приподнял на ней майку до подмышек, чтобы уделить внимание ее грудям. Она всегда думала, что они хоть и небольшие, но красивой формы, а в его руках они казались совсем маленькими. Но, кажется, размеры его не заботили. Он склонился к ней, оперся локтем о кровать и приласкал языком ее твердеющие соски, сначала один, потом другой. Она обняла его за плечи, извиваясь под ним. У нее перехватило дыхание, когда он обхватил сосок губами, посасывая и трогая языком его твердый кончик.

Когда она думала, что больше не вынесет, он зарылся носом и губами в ложбинку между ее грудей а потом переместился на другую сторону и повторил то же самое. Ее груди потяжелели и набухли от его прикосновений, он легонько покусывал зубами и вылизывал языком ее чувствительную кожу. Она испускала невнятные мольбы, когда он снова сел и прижал ее бедра к своим. Она обняла его ногами, чувствуя, что уже не в состоянии мыслить ясно.

Он обхватил ладонью одну грудь и потеребил сосок большим пальцем. Она застонала и подалась навстречу его руке. Ее щеки пылали, глаза закрылись. Он усмехнулся, довольный собой:

— Такая красивая. Такая чувствительная.

Он еще раз ущипнул сосок, и она выгнулась в его руках:

— Кайло, пожалуйста!

Он сдвинул ладонь вниз, к мягким кудряшкам на лобке. Сейчас они так неприлично промокли. Он улыбнулся ей и просунул внутрь большой палец, раздвигая складку плоти, чтобы полюбоваться на раскрасневшиеся и набухшие губы. Она была такой влажной из-за него, и мысль о том, что он знает это, вгоняла ее в краску.

Он погрузил палец в ее жаждущие глубины, только на одну фалангу, только чтобы подразнить ее, а потом сдвинул вверх, к прикрытому складочкой кожи центру ее желания. Ненадолго остановился убедиться в том, насколько он нужен ей, а потом повел пальцем из стороны в сторону, массируя изнывающий от желания клитор, но слишком легко. Она двинула бедрами навстречу его руке, пытаясь насадиться на его палец, вжать его туда, где ей так его не хватало. Но он крепко держал ее другой рукой. Тяжело и часто дыша, она открыла глаза и встретилась с его изучающим взглядом. Он смотрел на нее, слегка приоткрыв рот, внимательно следя за ее реакциями на прикосновения. Она утонула в этих глазах, таких глубоких, полных чувств. Смотреть ему в душу значило еще острее переживать все, что он делал с ней. Она непроизвольно закусила губу и наморщила лоб, не в силах сдержать нежные стоны и вздохи, которые вырывались из груди, когда он касался ее.

Он первым оторвал взгляд и перевел его на скользкую и влажную щель, в которой двигались его длинные пальцы. Она откинулась головой на подушку и похотливо застонала. Ей было слышно, насколько она влажная: хлюпающие звуки стали неприлично громкими. Еще никогда ничьи пальцы не доставляли ей столько удовольствия, а это что-то да значило.

— Кайло, о боже! Да, вот так — вот сюда... — выдохнула она, комкая в руках простыню и бесстыдно насаживаясь на его руку.

Она почувствовала, как кровать слегка сдвинулась, и на месте его большого пальца оказался его язык. Это было восхитительно, именно то, что надо. Этот божественно прекрасный язык описал дугу вокруг ее напряженного клитора, слегка присосался, и она забыла обо всем на свете. Сейчас, когда его лицо было так близко к ней, у него осталось мало пространства для движения рукой, и вместо того, чтобы вонзать пальцы поглубже, он стал сгибать их, нажимая ей на точку G.

Его язык, его пальцы — все это было слишком сильно, слишком прекрасно для ее бедной маленькой писечки. С ее губ срывались невнятные вопли, она выкрикивала его имя и говорила, что вот-вот кончит. Почему-то ей казалось важным предупредить его об этом, как будто он сам не видел. Ее влагалище яростно, спазматически стиснуло его пальцы, но он только удвоил усилия доставить ей удовольствие. Он не отнял язык и продолжал двигать пальцами у нее внутри, все быстрее и сильнее, пока она плыла по волнам оргазма.

Мир разлетелся на осколки, перед глазами все расплылось. Когда она наконец пришла в себя, тяжело дыша, Кайло снял с себя самую легкую нижнюю тунику и остался в одних штанах и чем-то вроде укороченной кофты с длинными рукавами. И подтяжках. Она протянула руку, чтобы щелкнуть резинкой и тихонько хихикнула:

— Серьезно?

Он одарил ее усмешкой, до боли восхитительной.

— Трудно быть устрашающим, подтягивая штаны через каждые пять шагов, — ответил он и пожал плечами. Его щеки слегка порозовели, и она подумала, что, должно быть, она единственная, кто видел его таким. Эта мысль вызвала у нее улыбку. Она спустила подтяжки с плеч и притянула его лицо к себе для поцелуя. У него был вкус ее соков, и это возбуждало.

Он вжал ее спину в матрас, их губы соединились, идеально прилегая друг к другу. Его член упирался ей в пах и был таким твердым, ей не терпелось ощутить, как он заполнит ее. Она ухватилась за замок на его дурацкой кофточке, резким движением расстегнула молнию и спустила рукава с плеч. Он повел плечами, окончательно избавляясь от одежды. Его кожа была такой гладкой, плечи такими широкими, руки такими сильными. Пока они целовались, она отпустила свои руки блуждать по его прекрасному торсу. Он тем временем неловко выпутался из штанов и бросил их с кровати вниз, к ботинкам.

Он снова сел, но на этот раз поднял ее за собой, проводя губами от щеки к горлу.

— Готова ко мне, Рей? — проговорил он, стянул с нее майку через голову и забросил через всю комнату. Наконец она была перед ним абсолютно голой, кожа к коже.

— О боже, Кайло... — хихикнула она, — я была готова к тебе все эти месяцы.

Она застонала и подалась бедрами вперед, так чтобы прижаться к его члену. Она все еще была такой влажной, и сочетание его твердости и ее возбуждения давало ей легко скользить по нему.

Он просунул руку ей под спину и слегка приподнял ее зад. Другой рукой он удерживал на месте ее виляющие бедра, входя в нее, пронзая ее, насаживая ее на свой горячий и твердый член. Она вздохнула, ее голова откинулась назад, руки крепко вцепились в его плечи, когда он заполнил ее. Она не была маленькой, лишь в сравнении с ним — таким большим был он.

Она простонала его имя, когда он натянул ее на всю длину. Потом крепко обняла его ногами и повертела бедрами, так, что по всему телу толчками разошлось удовольствие. Она повторила движение, но он остановил ее, крепко ухватив ее бедра. 

— Подожди... — его дыхание сбилось, — дай... — он прокашлялся, отчего его член забился и завибрировал внутри нее, — подожди секундочку...

Она посмотрела в его глаза и заметила, что он впервые так же полностью захвачен и переполнен ощущениями, как и она сама.

Его ладони скользнули вверх, и пальцы почти обхватили ее талию. Он нажал большими пальцами на живот в нескольких сантиметрах от того места, где его член упирался в нее изнутри. От этого он как будто стал еще больше, и она стиснула его, вызвав у него глубокий вздох. Он уперся лбом в ее плечо, восстанавливая дыхание, И стал медленно покачивать ее бедра навстречу своим. Он целовал ее ключицы и шею, рассказывая ей, какая она тесная, и как ему хорошо в ней.

— Моя... моя.

Его хватка стала более крепкой, более властной. Качания превратились в удары, он резко притягивал ее бедра к себе, грубо вонзаясь в нее. Она вцепилась в его плечи, полностью теряя себя во всем этом, в нем... Она двигалась вместе с ним, скользя по всей его длине, в ритме, который он задал, быстро и резко подпрыгивая у него на коленях. Он прижал ее к себе еще крепче, его рука спустилась к нижней части ее спины, побуждая ее выгнуться еще сильнее. Она запрокинула голову, и он от поцелуев в шею перешел к покусываниям, его зубы прихватывали кожу достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить следы. Она вцепилась в его волосы, притягивая еще ближе к себе.

— О Господи, Кайло! — простонала она.

Его толчки сделались неровными, менее ритмичными. Она тянула его за волосы, жадно привлекая его рот к своему. Она даже не могла сосредоточиться на чем-то более сложном, чем прижиматься к его губам, стонать и бормотать:

— Я не могу... О боже... Пожалуйста!

Ей нужно было больше, но тело не вполне подчинялось ей — слишком хорошо было внутри. Ее ноги подергивались и вздрагивали в попытках удержаться с ним в одном темпе.

Он заключил ее лицо в ладони, останавливая ее движения, и поцеловал — тщательно, обводя языком губы и рот изнутри. Их языки соединились в невинном подобии того, как сплелись их тела, он завладел ее ртом, пока ей не перестало хватать дыхания по нескольким причинам сразу. С видимым усилием он оттолкнул ее, снял с себя и уложил на кровать. Потом склонился над ней, нависая всем телом. Его руки скользнули вверх, длинные пальцы обхватили ее великолепную грудь. Его рот вновь нашел ее и принялся жадно целовать.

Его пальцы, ласкающие ее соски, были восхитительны, и она выгнула спину, почувствовав, как его член вновь касается ее входа. Но вместо того, чтобы втолкнуться внутрь, он стал скользить вверх-вниз вдоль горячего и влажного отверстия. Когда она хотела поторопить его, трогая его бедро, он отнял ее руку и прижал к кровати у нее над головой. Потом, наконец, оторвался от ее губ и перевернул ее на живот.

Он навалился на нее всем телом, зажал между мягкой кроватью и твердым собой. Затем перенес большую часть веса на локоть, опершись на кровать рядом с ее головой. Просунул правую руку под ее бедра и слегка приподнял, так что они замечательно вписались в его собственные. Поцеловал и слегка прикусил ее плечо, входя в нее сзади. Раздвинул коленями ее ноги пошире, вонзаясь глубже в ее влажное нутро, простонал что-то — кажется, ее имя — и стал быстро и грубо вколачиваться в ее бедра.

Она вскрикнула и выгнулась под ним, изо всех сил подаваясь назад, навстречу его движениям. Приподнялась на локтях и повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Этого было недостаточно, этого никогда не будет достаточно. Она уперлась ногами в кровать, и он придавил рукой ее поясницу, заставляя прогнуться так, как ему удобно, и не шевелиться. Она стонала и причитала под ним в такт его толчкам, каждый шлепок кожа к коже вызывал у нее возглас. И все же ей было мало, и она стала извиваться под ним. Он скользнул ладонью вверх по ее спине к волосам, намотал на руку, потянул и вжал ее лицо в постель.

Он встал на колени, левой рукой приподнимая ее вслед за собой, так, что член вошел в нее еще глубже. Она простонала его имя. Его рука, державшая ее за волосы, осторожно повернула ее голову, так, что ему предстало ее раскрасневшееся лицо. Она не глядя вцепилась в постель, ища хоть какую-то опору, пока он брал ее так сильно и грубо, как никто никогда в жизни.

— Хочешь кончить, Рей? — Его голос был глубоким, хриплым, но при этом таким твердым. Таким повелительным.

Невнятный стон был единственным, что она смогла ответить.

— Не слышу, — он толкнулся в нее еще несколько раз, склонился к ней, выдохнул ей в шею, не прекращая ударяться в нее, — хочешь кончить? — слова текли медленно, порочно. Он отпустил ее волосы и взял ее обеими руками за бедра.

— Да! Пожалуйста! — она едва могла связать два слова.

Он стиснул ее крепче, раздвинул большими пальцами ее круглые ягодицы, проникая еще глубже.

— Кто даст тебе кончить, Рей? — в его голосе слышалось больше желания, меньше самоконтроля.

Она вздохнула и качнула задом навстречу ему, раздвигая ноги еще шире, чтобы подстроиться под него.

— Ты, ты! Дай мне...

Он усмехнулся и лизнул соленую от пота кожу у нее на шее.

— Назови мое имя, Рей. Скажи мне, что мне сделать с тобой — его толчки сбились с ритма, он замедлился, чтобы подразнить ее.

Она жалобно закричала и попыталась наверстать темп, но он удержал ее рукой, продолжая свои неглубокие движения.

— Кайло, Кайло, пожалуйста! — вздохнула она, — пожалуйста, я не могу больше... дай мне... ты должен... — ее сбивчивые просьбы не возымели действия, и она проглотила гордость и унизилась до мольбы, — Пожалуйста, трахни меня, Кайло! Дай мне кончить, пожалуйста!

Он зарычал ей в шею, облизал ее разгоряченную кожу и наконец-то вновь начал двигаться в ней, постепенно наращивая скорость. Она застонала и потянулась под ним, желая взять от него все, что он может дать, вобрать его так глубоко, как только можно. Он скользнул правой рукой с бедра по ее животу и запустил средний и безымянный палец в ее жаркую и влажную промежность, провел кончиками пальцев вокруг набухшего клитора, и она зарыдала от захлестнувшего ее удовольствия.

Его член и эти круговые движения — это было чересчур, слишком много для нее. Ослепительные белые звезды взрывались внутри, за глазницами, отдаваясь резонансом между ног. Она вновь и вновь выкрикивала его имя, чувствуя, что кончает и ее стенки смыкаются вокруг его члена, пока он вбивался в нее. От ее спазмов он совершенно сбился с ритма, но продолжал брать ее так же яростно, пока она стонала и задыхалась, содрогаясь всем телом от пережитого оргазма. Наконец он ткнулся в нее в последний раз и остановился, его собственный оргазм исторг рев из его груди.

Он упал на руки, обнимая ее и переводя дыхание. 

— Звезды, Рей... — простонал он ей в волосы.

Они пробыли так еще несколько минут, потом он вынул член, скользкий от его спермы и ее смазки, плюхнулся на свою сторону кровати и мягко притянул ее к себе. Он был весь мокрый от пота, а из нее сочилось его семя, но это был самый прекрасный миг в ее жизни.

Ей уже было все равно, сон ли это, реально ли это. Она сохранит это воспоминание до конца своих дней. Что может быть прекраснее, чем быть полностью перепаханной этим мужчиной и взамен увидеть его таким — выжатым и растрепанным.

Она всерьез собиралась подарить По фруктовую корзину или что-то в этом роде. Ведь ничего этого бы не произошло без его дурацкого, но такого содержательного подарка.


End file.
